board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Bacon-FAQ
Introduction (Read first) This is an FAQ for Saving Bacon, Board 8 RPG made by Ayvuir. This FAQ will cover synthesis requirements, sidequests, how to obtain all the Ultimate Weapons, and miscelleaneous questions/information. This is not a walkthrough for the main story. This will contain spoilers to the identity of side bosses (I will try to keep some of the better surprises a surprise) and hidden characters, but shouldn't spoil the main story. Synthesis Requirements For all synthesis, you need to have the required items in your bag/inventory (i.e. not equipped) for the synthesis to happen. The format will be: Synthesis End Product-(Required Item 1+Required Item 2+.....) (Location of the required items) And in the case that a required item is dropped by a enemy that will be noted with the phrase "dropped by enemy here at/in location here" With that out of the way... 'Synthesis that is done in Nyne' 'Weapons' 'Dragon Nunchaka-(Mythril Nunchaka+Dragon Scale)' Mythril Nunchaka-can be purchased from Brawl City weapon shop for 1800 Karma Dragon Scale-dropped by Dragon in the mountain path leading to Hybra 'Nirvana-(Staff of Light+Holy Stone)' Staff of Light-can be purchased from Lue weapon shop for 3000 Karma Holy Stone-dropped by Holy Ghost in Steiner Tower (my name for it), which is just southeast of SBallin' 'Ayvuir-(Ayvuir Red+Ayvuir Blue+Mystic Steel)' Mystic Steel-dropped by Mystic Guardian in the tower just east of C'Eville Ayvuir Red-found in treasure chest located near the center of the world (images below) Ayvuir Blue-(while in the boat) go the top right corner of the world map where it says AYV, and check the inside point of the V (image below) You can obtain an unlimited amount (1 at a time) by going into a building and coming back to the V 'Armor' 'Elemental Hat-(Fire Hat+Tidal Hat+Magic Fabric)' Fire Hat-can be purchased from Nyne weapons&armor store for 800 Karma Tidal Hat-can be purchased from Brawl City armor shop for 1500 Karma Magic Fabric-dropped by Magic Puppet in pyramid northeast of Poll-o-TheDay Also dropped by Sea Serpants in Aeon Azuran's Inner Sanctum 'Bulletproof Armor-(Solid Steel+Magic Scale)' Solid Steel-dropped by Steel Skeleton in CPU's domain-Poll-o-TheDay underground (refer to CPU's summon location if you can't access the underground) Magic Scale-dropped by Flying Fish in Aeon Azuran's Inner Sanctum (the Oasis near Ertyu) 'King's Robe-(Royal Ring+Royal Fabric+Spirit Sand)' *Note-make sure you are playing the Final version of the game otherwise this synthesis will not work properly due to a glitch in the first version(you won't get the item) Royal Ring-can be purchased from Lue accessories shop for 4000 Karma Royal Fabric-dropped by Royal Vampire, which are located on Dragon's Mountain (only appears in the second section of the mountain) Spirit Sand--dropped by Sand Spirit in the pyramid northeast of Poll-o-THEDAY 'Items' 'Phoenix Elixir-(Phoenix Feather+Elixir)' Phoenix Feather-can be purchased from Ertyu item shop for 1000 Karma Elixir-Hopefully you saved them from the multiple chests throughout the game... 'Mega Power Tonic-(Werewolf Blood+Power Thistle)' Werewolf Blood-Can be found from any of a number of the Wolf/Werewolf enemies; one specific place is that Werewolf Blood is dropped by Ice Wolf located in the field after getting past Igloo Bob on the Snowpoint Continent Power Thistle-dropped by Vicious plant in Gwindor Forest (I personally found them in the 2nd section of Gwindor forest) 'MP Bomb-(Max Ether+Bomb Fragment+Gunpowder)' Max Ether-Hopefully you saved them from the chests throughout the game... Bomb Fragment-dropped by Bomb Man in the mountain range to the northwest of Lue (found in 2nd section) Gunpowder-dropped by Old Gun Dragon which are located on Victory Path (1st section) 'Accessories' 'Recovery Ring-(Elixir+Holy Ring)' Elixir-Hopefully you saved them from the multiple chests throughout the game... Holy Ring-can be purchased from Lue accessories store for 2000 Karma 'Phoenix Headband-(Phoenix Elixir+Magic Fabric)' Phoenix Elixir-the easiest way is to use the one from the item synthesis Magic Fabric-dropped by Magic Puppet in pyramid northeast of Poll-o-TheDay Also dropped by Sea Serpant in Aeon Azuran's Inner Sanctum 'Ring of Creation-(Creation Stone+Space Steel+Ring Schematics+Dark Dragon Heart)' Creation Stone-found by talking to Zazi's parents after completing his sidequest Space Steel-dropped by Space Alien in the pyramid northeast of Poll-o-TheDay Ring Schematics-At fisherman's paradise, fish in the middle pond after giving 50,000 Karma donation to get the Kawaii Angel Fish, which you then show to Ry Senkari near the Bordate pond Dark Dragon Heart-dropped by Dark Dragon on Dragon's Mountain (only located in second section of Dragon's Mountain) 'Special- Solar Symbol-(Solar Symbol #1+Solar Symbol #2+Solar Metal) ' *Talk to Anagram who will synthesize this for you after you collect the following: Solar Symbol #1-First get a Dragon Fish (found in Gwindor lake) for the guy by the southern part of the pond in CEville, then you get to fish in the part of the lake that he was previously blocking off that is where you will fish/reel in Solar Symbol #1 Solar Symbol #2-After getting Swift's Summon Spirit talk to the guy near the healing crystal on Sky Garden to get Solar Symbol #2 Solar Metal-dropped by Solar Chimeras which are located in the pyramid to the northeast of Poll of the Day 'Synthesis Done in Dorobou' After completing Alec's sidequest, you learn of a man named Casanova Zelos who can make Odin Equipment, which is the best equipment in the game 'Set of Odin's Equipment (Armor, Helm, Shield, and Gloves)-(Blue Garuda Egg+Hard Scale+Amber Stone)' Blue Garuda egg-dropped by Blue Garuda which is located in the tower east of Ce'ville Hard Scale-dropped by Hard Scale Scorpion located in Gwindor Forest Amber Stone-dropped by Amber Dragon (found in either the first or second section) on Dragon's Mountain *Casanova Zelos can make an unlimited amount of Odin's equipment, you just need to bring the same 3 items back to him* Character Sidequests The sidequest hut (the yellow tent) is located on the northernmost desert island directly north of Insancity 'Crimson' Start: Talk to ? in Gwindor You have to find the Aecioo (legendary bow) and save Zazi in the forest near Gwindor? The path splits in the forest (one going to the right and one leading north) The path to the north leads to fighting a reaper to save Zazi and the path to the right leads to a fight with Aecioo Once you do that you get the Aecioo (bow) as a reward. (Need to check facts on this one) 'Tazzy' Start: Talk to Curt who is located near the outdoor bar in Nyne Curt asks for 20,000 Karma Once you have 20,000 Karma and give it to him, Curt gives you an Ancient Stone as a reward 'Bidoof and Koala' Start: Enter Gwindor for the first time Catch the boy and girl that run around pretty fast around Gwindor Rewards: Cataclysms (from the girl) and Cerebus claws (from the boy) Tip #1-A good way to catch them is to try and block them off in the garden in the southeastern part Tip #2-A little glitch (may have been fixed in the final version) allows you to get an unlimited amount of either Cataclysms OR Cerebus claws; you will notice that the boy and girl keep running around until both of them are caught once, so in order to get an unlimited amount of 1 of the 2 weapons given as rewards, keep catching the boy or the girl before you catch the other one you catch the girl 6 times you can get 6 Cataclysms, but once you catch the boy the sidequest in over 'Smurf' Start: Talk to Warning_Crazy on the 2nd floor of the Pub in Insancity Then you have to gather the 13 beer mats in pub located around the world. They are located in the pubs in Bordate, Insancity, Nyne, Poll of the Day, CEville, Port Lopen, Farmer's Palm, Brawl City, Felyne, Lue, Ertyu, Dorobou, and Snowcamp; some may require you talk to the pub patrons, others are simple on the bar-they are all located inside the pubs so there shouldn't be any difficulty retrieving them Now back at the Pub in Insancity, put the beer mats you have collected in the flames counterclockwise from the top left Talk to Warning_Crazy, who will give you the Dark Silvergun, which is an Ultimate Weapon. 'Neon and Voltch' Start: Talk to the General in SBallin to initiate this quest. You have to fight Majin and bring him to justice to avenge Rusty. Majin can be found in the ruined castle just south of Snowcamp. To reach him you have to battle a few soldiers on the way. Dispatch them to continue. In the basement of the castle you'll find Majin, but instead of fighting him you recruit him. This ends the quest. 'Amana' Start: Clear Aeon Azuran's spirit pond next to Ertyu. Aeon Azuran is deathly ill and will need clean water in order to be healed. Take the empty bottle that's given to you and go to the spirit pond where you recruited Amana, right next to Poll-o-the-Day. Fill the bottle with the pond's water, then traverse back to Aeon Azuran's pond to heal him. As a reward you get to fight Aeon Azuran. Beat him to obtain him as a summon for Yazzy and to complete Amana's quest. 'Sep' 'Gaddswell' Start: Automatic, when you're about to enter Brawl City (will need verification). Gaddswell thinks that in order to beat Rage he will need to learn the Ultima Spell. The only one who can teach him is their former master Black Mage Jawa. Go to BMJ's house. It is located in the very south-east corner of the world map. Speak to BMJ to gain entry into his magic room. When you're there you will initiate a trial to beat three demons. The demons are weak to only one element and will absorb all of the others. This includes physical attacks. In order the weaknesses are Ice, Fire and Earth (it was for me, can possibly vary). Prepare accordingly before attempting. Once the three demons are dead Gaddswell will learn the Ultima spell. 'Luis' Start-Talk to the head chef in the SBallin' kitchen The chef asks for you to fetch some Cow's Milk from Farmer's Palm, some Honey Leaves which are grown in Gwindor garden, and a Garuda Egg (which is dropped by Kuge Garuda in northern Kuge mountains?) Bring all 3 items back to him and get 3 Chef Packed Meals as a reward. 'Caelus' Start: Uncertain. Will need to be filled in. Right above the entrance of the northern Kuge Mountains is a lake. Fish in the lake to unlock a way into an underwater cave. Go down and engage McBones, the long dead pirate plunderer. After defeating him, plunder his treasure to complete Caelus' sidequest. 'Yazzy' Start: Talk to EffEff Dragon and Yazzy's Mother in Dorobou. Yazzy has a chance of fulfilling the prophecy and claiming the 13th summon as her own. The 13th summon is located in the tower surrounded by mountains at the eastern end of the world map. To enter, you need to insert 5 rings that you get from collecting the other 12 summons. Once they are all inserted you can enter and engage the 13th summon in combat. Win and gain Yazzy's final skill. 'Dante' Start: Enter Steiner's Tower right next to SBallin. You will learn of Dante's past with Steinershocker and Sir Chris, two of the summons. Ascend Steiner's Tower to find Steinershocker. Defeat him to acquire him as a summon for Yazzy and to learn of the whereabouts of Dante's scythe, the Falx Foenaria. Enter and ascend Sir Chris' Tower, which is right next to C'Eville. You will find and fight Sir Chris. Defeat him and claim the Falx Foenaria to complete Dante's quest. 'Ningirl' Start: Talk to Sporky in Felyne. Ningirl needs a confessional from her dead sister to lift her exile from Felyne. To do this, you need to visit Ghost in Dorobou. After the scene that initiates you will get the confessional. Show the confessional to Sporky to complete the quest. 'Alec' Start: Talk to McNagah in the LUE mall. You will learn of the legendary Gogan axe. To acquire the axe, go to IglooBob's house, which is east from Snowcamp. On the table is the Ice Key, which you'll need to get into the room with Gogan. If you haven't already, defeat IglooBob to gain entry into Icehawk's tower. In the first section of Icehawk's tower is a door. Enter the door to find Gogan. Before claiming it, however, you'll need to defeat a Behemoth. After the battle you can pick up the Gogan. 'Pun' Start-Talk to the Librarian in Dorobou, who offers to teach Pun how to read You need to find the book "The Origins of Time" which is said to be somewhere on the eastern continent The Origins of Time is found in Bordate (in Ry Senkari's house) Return to the Librarian, where Pun learns how to read and speak after a 3 day tutoring session with the Librarian 'Zach' 'Hanneko' Start-Talk to a mechanic (on the right) in the workshop in Snowpoint You have to find a green mushroom, which are dropped by forest ghouls in Gwindor Forest. You bring back the green mushroom and get a Battle Dress as your reward 'Zazi' 'Andy' Start-Talk to the group of 3 thieves in the northern part of Ertyu The thieves tell you that Andy's former boss, Aurora, is in the Lue nightclub In exchange for not killing her, you get access to the previously unaccessable door on the right at the beginning of Dragon's Mountain The treasure is guarded by a Dragon, who is supposedly weak to ice, but it isn't immune to anything so feel free to use any attacks you want Your rewards (in the chests) are HP Parchment, MP Parchment, 5000 Karma, Dragon Gloves (Ultimate Weapon), another 5000 Karma, Power Tonic, and an Elemental Sash. 'Majin' Start-Visit Majin's wife's grave (the lower right one) in CE'ville You have to find Desert Orchids which are found at the entrance to the pyramid to the northeast of Poll of the Day. In order to get them you have to defeat Chronic, who is guarding them Bring the Desert Orchids back to Majin's wife's grave to acquire the Dragon Fang Necklace 'Zen' Start-Immediately after recruiting him to be apart of your party Zen wants revenge against Anri,who is located in the well in Felyne Defeat Anri and get/receive the Queen's Circlet Obtaining the Ultimate Weapons 'Cataclysms' -Catch the girl as part of Bidoof and Koala's sidequest (reference the Bidoof and Koala sidequest section to see how you can get an unlimited amount of them...not that you need them) 'Cerberus Claws' -Catch the boy as part of Bidoof and Koala's sidequest (reference the Bidoof and Koala sidequest section to see how you can get an unlimited amount of them...not that you need them) 'Dark Silvergun' -The reward for Smurf's sidequest 'Gogan' -In the treasure chest guarded by the Behemoth in the tower guarded by Igloo Bob as part of Alec's sidequest 'Ame-no-nuboku' -Defeat Ikkaku at/on the Sky Garden (he is the guy located on the left in the first section of the Sky Garden), you need the Zangetsu (location?) before you are able to fight him. 'Aecioo' -Given to you after you defeat Aecioo in Gwindor forest; Crimson's sidequest 'Holy Excalibur' -Defeat the Holy Angel in the warping section of Victory Path (Here is a step by step starting from entering this section from the south) Take only warp->Either Bottom Left or Right->Middle Redish one 'Kusanagi' -Reward for defeating The Master as part of Zach's sidequest 'Jack the Ripper' -Found in a treasure chest in the tower located east of CE'ville 'Falx Foenaria' -Reward for defeating Sir Chris as part of Dante's sidequest 'Voldo Claws' -Located in a chest on Dragon's Mountain 'Ayvuir' -Received through synthesis (refer to section on synthesizing Ayvuir for what is needed for that) 'Sun Staff' -Given as a reward for beating Solarshadow 'Dragon Gloves' -Reward for Andy's sidequest 'Ultima Staff' -Located in a chest near Black Mage Jawa's house; the key is in a crate in Black Jawa's house 'Hidehiko' -Found in the chest on the right side of the Master House (which is located southeast of Lue); the Key needed for chest near Master's house is located by fishing in pond in Ertyu '17th Weapon' -(Note: Expand on this) Found by defeating Crasty in the center of the world *Show this to Yoblazer in the sidequest hut and get 200,000 Karma Locations of the Summons #'Iaso'-Available from the beginning #'CENTWAUR!!!'-found in the mountain range south-east of C'Eville #'Thundersheep'-found in the cave/path leading to Hybra #'Aeon Azuran-'''found just outside of Ertyu in the oasis #'Steiner'''-found in tower southeast of SBallin' #'CPU'-found underground near Dragon Statue in Poll-O-TheDay (requires the Dragon eye, obtained off Kraid in the South-East house of Ertyu) #'Swift'-found in Sky Garden #'Icehawk'-found in the tower guarded by Igloo Bob on Snowpoint Continent #'Grand Healer'-found in pyramid to northeast of Poll-O-TheDay #'Spikedragon'-found at the top of Dragon's Mountain #'Sir Chris'-part of Dante's sidequest, found in the tower east of C'Eville #'Solarshadow'-found under C'Eville after presenting the priest in the church in C'Eville with the synthesized Solar Symbol (refer to synthesis section) #'13th Summon'-found on a small island surrounded by mountains on the eastern edge of the world (refer to Yazzy's sidequest for further details) Miscellaneous Questions/Information *Key for chest in Port C'tes is found on second bookshelf from the left in the boathouse in Port C'tes, the chest contains Ninja Shoes *Hybra chest key is on the piano in first house on left upon entering Hybra, the chest contains the Dreamcatcher *Key to Lue chest is found by fishing near the waterfall on the northernmost bridge in Lue, the chest contained Orion's Belt *Gwindor chest key is in a house in Gwindor on a dress, the chest contains a Battle Dress *Key to chest near Black Mage Jawa's house is in a crate in Black Jawa's house-the chest contains Ultima Staff (Ultimate Weapon) *Key needed for chest near Master's house-located by fishing in the pond in Ertyu; the chest contains Hidehiko *Knight's Armor can be fished out of the pond in Felyne *Each character has an ultimate move; most of them will be found by leveling up to around Level 45, Uzer learns his during the final battle, others are found as part of sidequests *Easter Egg- Secret Boss Key is found by fishing in the pond in the forest west of Bordate (not sure if this was taken out in the final version, but it was in the very first version of the game)-Its was only for the demo version of the game World Map Contributors to this FAQ *DarkFalconX *Ayvuir *Some Character Category:User Projects